There is Life
by WhiteTiger246
Summary: "As he walked through the forest, he noticed how beautiful it was in there. Like a winter wonderland, but it also had some dead sadness to it as well. All the animals were asleep, the colors were bleak and cold and the trees were bare. It kind of reminded him of Amy disposition in the café earlier. " It's the one day of the year Amy doesn't look forward to, despite winter's beauty.


**Hey, guys! This is just something I threw together, because literally the idea wouldn't leave me alone. You may recognize the song from _Bambi II_. It's not exactly my best work. I'm not really good with mushy moments, because I'm so inexperienced (both in my life and in writing). Oh well! If you don't like it, you don't like it. I really don't give a crap. **

**Enjoy! :D **

**P.S. At least show some respect. This is fifteen pages long on Microsoft Word; it took me pretty much at least fives hours to write! **

* * *

There is Life

It was a cold, cloudy December morning. The bitter air instantly hit Amy Rose, now at the age of 18, the minute she got out of bed. The coldness of it matched her mood. Usually, she had a cheery, fresh feeling in the morning, but not today.

She was not stupid; she knew what day it was. December 19, it was the anniversary of that tragic day when she was 12. It was the day when she found out that her beloved mother and father were dead. She remembered when she got the news.

_She and her friends were at Tails' place on a beautiful snowy night. They were all happy, laughing and having a great time. Then, a letter showed up at Tails' door. The deliverer of it said he was looking for Amelia Rose. Tails had called Amy to the door and the messenger has handed her a letter from G.U.N Agency. The presence of the letter had not disturbed the warm cheerfulness of the friends. _

_At first Amy was confused by the fact that she had gotten a letter from G.U.N. Rouge and Shadow were clueless since they had the day off. The friends continued their fun as Amy read the letter. Before she even finished the letter, she became pale and her form was shaking. The sudden state of the pink hedgehog first caught Cream and Rouge's eyes, then the rest of them. They saw tears end up in her eyes. _

"_Amy," said Sonic. "You okay?" _

"_Yeah, you're lookin' a little pale, there," Knuckles agreed. _

_Amy didn't respond; she just got up from the couch and began walking for the front door. But, before she could get there, she froze, unable to move. All of them, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze, were concerned and confused by her behavior. _

"_Amy? Is everything alright?" Cream questioned, breaking the tense silence in the room. _

_Once again, Amy didn't reply. Before they all knew it, Amy had collapsed to the floor; she fainted. _

"_Amy! Amy!" they all cried._

_Everyone came rushing to her aid to see what was wrong with her. Sonic leaned over her with a worried expression on his face. _

"_Amy?! Amy, can you hear me?!" Sonic cried. _

_She didn't answer. Sonic picked her up and carried her over to the couch. _

_Only Tails had noticed the letter on the floor, where Amy had dropped it. He picked it up and began to read. _

_He gasped. "Oh, no!" _

_They all looked at him as he stood by the front door with the letter in his hand. _

"_What? What is it?" asked Silver. _

_Tails shook his head. "You might want to read this Sonic." _

_Sonic looked at the curiously and took it from Tails. _

_He looked and it said: _

Dear Ms. Rose,

Sadly, we bring grave news from our agency. We have been looking at all the missing person identities of which have not been solved due to attacks of Dr. Robotnik. In our search, we found the profiles of your mother and father. It brings us great sadness to tell you that, we're afraid your parents have died. They were victims of the tortures at a base they were taken to. To honor them properly, we will hold a funeral for them in the Mystic Ruins whenever you wish. We're deeply sorry for your loss. Please, be strong and confident. Your parents would want that for you.

Sincerely, G.U.N Agency

_Sonic gasped. They were gone? Amy's parents? He looked at Amy, whom was still passed out on Tails' couch with a wet cloth on her forehead and still pale as a ghost. _

"_Oh, Amy," Sonic whispered as he came over to her. _

Even though she was passed out most of the time, she heard the rest of it from Cream. After she woke up Cream, Rouge and Blaze had taken her home and kept her company at her house.

Ever since then, Amy did exactly what G.U.N said: stayed strong and confident. She mourned the loss of her family and was upset about it for a few days, but she soon dragged herself out of the dark and picked herself up. Her chasings of Sonic began to wither after that day, and soon stopped all together when she turned 13. She still loved Sonic, but she just had other things to worry about. Sonic noticed and it confused him. When he asked Amy about it, she didn't exactly give him a straight answer.

However, the one day of the year when she doesn't stay so strong is on the very day where it all started. While this day seems to escape the mind of her friends, it never left Amy.

Amy dragged herself out of bed, only to be shot with a rush of cold air. Of course she was only wearing a white tank top and red shorts. She didn't care, though, and staggered into the bathroom.

Once she was in, she was able to get a good look at herself. She was beautiful, to say the least, despite her tired appearance. She'd grown at least 7 inches over the years, along with a graceful hour-glass figure and at least a sized D cup. Her silky quills had grown down to the middle of her back with her bangs almost covering her left eye; however the quills were hopelessly tangled. Her face, as beautiful as it was, had a tired and empty look with dark circles and bags under her jade eyes. Her clothes were badly wrinkled, also; it was easy to say she didn't sleep well the night before.

She just sighed at her reflection and walked over to the shower. She turned it on and got undressed as steam seeped through the cold air. She stepped in and relax as soon as the warm water hit her.

After washing her quills and lathering her fur and skin, she rinsed off and stepped out to wrap herself up in a fluffy robe. She dried her quills as best as she could and stepped out into her bedroom. It was still freezing, so she hurried to find something to wear.

Once she slipped in some panties, she walked over to her closet to look for something warm. After a few seconds of searching, she found a bright green sweater, a dark green camisole and some skinny jeans. The jeans fitted snug and comfortable around her hips and the sweater was loose with her shoulders exposed slightly, showing of the straps of the camisole, and the sleeves were also loose and reached down to her knuckles. As she looked at herself in her vanity mirror, she felt like something was missing. She looked around her closet again, and then found matching green, crochet beanie with a pom-pom on top. She placed on her head and feel loosely over her quills. She also found a pair of light brown, knee high boots. She checked herself one more time and nodded in satisfaction.

She was meeting Cream, Rouge and Blaze at a café down town in ten minutes, so she needed to get going. Amy wasn't sure if they remembered what day it was, but she didn't care either. She didn't want any pity or sympathy; she just wanted it to be left alone and have this day go as smoothly and care free as possible.

She grabbed her purse and head out the door.

As she walked down the street, she saw something she _really _wasn't in the mood for; she saw Sonic, wearing a green scarf, and his girlfriend Sally Acorn with a winter coat on, making out in an alley way.

Was it disturbing? Yes. Did Amy care? Probably. Would she do anything about it No.

They started going out maybe about 6 months ago. The first few months, Amy got the feeling Sonic was trying to hide it from her, but she knew. True, at first, she was upset, after she was still in love with Sonic. But, she soon moved on from her depressed stage and just decided to go with it. She got this sick feeling that it wasn't going to last long. Amy never liked Sally and didn't trust her with Sonic either. She was a sneaky, snobby, rude woman. Amy also had this feeling that whenever she was around, Sally would only get even more mushy with Sonic just to get under Amy's skin and to show the she had what Amy didn't. It worked several times, but now it was starting to get old from Amy stood, but not to Sally.

Apparently, Sonic didn't remember what day it was and Amy honestly didn't give a crap. She closed her eyes and walked past them with her hands in her pockets and an aloof. She didn't see the two looking at her. Sonic was about to say hi, but was cut off by Sally's lips.

"Oh, just ignore her, Sonic," she whispered. "Besides, it doesn't look like she really in a talking mood."

Sonic realized that Sally was right; Amy did look rather dreary. He wondered what was wrong with her. What happened to her cheerful disposition?

Once the two finished their make out session, they headed out of the alley, and unknowingly headed for the same café Amy just met her friends in.

Amy entered the café as the bell rang. She walked over to counter and ordered a Vanilla Bean Cappuccino with whipped cream. As soon as she got her order, she looked around and found her friends sitting on the couch area near the window.

She smiled at they waved to her to signal her over. She walked over to them wit her coffee in her hand.

"Hey, Amy!" said Cream.

"What's up, girl?" said Rouge.

"How are you?" said Blaze.

Amy smiled at their greetings. "Hey, guys. I'm doing fine. What about yourselves?"

"Oh, we're fine," said Rouge. "But guess who just got asked out to dinner with _Silver_?" She slyly pointed at Blaze, whom blushed a deep red.

"It's not what you think!" she cried.

"Oh, yes it is!" Rouge said back.

Amy and Cream just sat back and laughed as the two engaged in their playful dispute.

Amy's ears twitched as the sound of the bell ringing. She looked over to see Sonic and Sally enter the café. She saw Sonic hang up his scarf and Sally's coat on the rack. She groaned sat back down in her seat.

Her friends heard her frustration and looked to see what was bothering her.

"What's wrong, Ames?" Rouge asked.

Amy only pointed to the counter. They all looked and saw Sonic and Sally ordering their drinks.

"Oh," said Cream.

"What're they doing here? Those two don't drink coffee," Blazed glared at them.

Rouge huffed. "Who cares? They're not our problem."

It wasn't like Cream, Blaze and Rouge hated Sonic; they just didn't like the fact that he broke Amy's heart, even after the countless times Amy told them to let it go.

"Rouge is right. Let's just ignore them, guys. Really, I just want to get through this day as painlessly as possible," Amy said.

Her friends all looked at each other with sad looks. Even though Amy may not think it, but they knew what day it was.

"Amy? Are you upset because it's the anniversary of _that _day?" Cream asked.

Amy only sighed as she leaned in the armchair she was seated in. _So, they did remember, huh? _

"Yeah," she said in a low voice.

They all sat in respectful silence. They knew this day was hard for Amy.

However, Blaze broke the silence. "Uh, oh. In coming," she warned.

"Huh?" Amy questioned.

But, before any could answer, another voice came.

"Hiya, guys! What's up?" said a male voice.

_Oh, boy…_Amy thought.

She turned around in her chair to see Sonic and Sally standing right behind her.

"Hey, Sonic, hey Sally, nothing much; what's up with you?" Cream asked politely.

"Same," Sally said interestedly.

Sonic looked down at Amy, whom had just slouched back down in her chair with tired and slightly depressed look on her face.

"Amy, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

She didn't even look up at him. "Nothing."

"Why do you look so tired?" he asked.

"No reason, just didn't get a good night sleep," she said in a sigh.

Just he was about to ask why, Sally cut him off. "C'mon Sonic, let's go. It's obvious Miss Dreary doesn't want to bother to be polite to you," Sally said snobbishly.

Amy glared at Sally. "You know Sally, I'm really not in a good mood today, and just having you near me is making it worse."

"Yeah, so we'll see you later," Blaze encouraged.

Sally huffed. "She's right, Sonic. We better get going before Amy decides to death hug you, like the little stalker you told me she is last night," she taunted.

_What? _Amy thought as she and her friends looked at Sonic in shock.

"What?! Sonic, is that true?" Blaze cried.

Sonic gulped. "Um, well…I guess, I might've said _something_…like that. But, I didn't mean it!" he exclaimed. He then looked at Amy who's head was down; her hair covered her face.

"Amy, please, you gotta believe me, I never meant it, you know that don't ya?" he asked desperately.

But, Amy didn't hear him. _He still thinks that, does he? Even after all these years? I'm not surprised; I mean he still runs from me because he's probably so used to me clamping on to him; he never gives me the chance to tell him straight that I'm not like that anymore. _

It was true; Amy had tried several times to tell Sonic that she was tired of chasing him and was, in a way, retiring from her old ways, but he never gave her the time. Despite that, their friendship was tight, but whenever she brought up something about their relationship in the past, he was gone. Would she say it, now? Would he believe her? Would he still think she's the pathetic fan girl she was before?

Soon, her mind became clouded. It wasn't just the drama with Sonic that was overwhelming her; it was this day, the weather, the coldness, and the wretched memories that were chained to this day. She wanted to get out of there, she wanted to punch Sally, she wanted to throw her coffee in Sonic's face, she wanted to go home, she wanted…. she wanted her mom. She would know what to do in this stupid drama stuff. But she wasn't there; she and her dad were gone, dead.

_I need to get outta here! _Her thoughts screamed.

"Amy," Cream said, breaking her from her deep thoughts. "Are you okay? You haven't said anything."

Amy took a deep staggering breath. Amy stood up from her chair and ignored Sonic and Sally.

"L-listen guys, I-I just gotta go; I'll see ya later, okay?" she stuttered in a cracked.

All three of them looked at her with saddened expression.

"Okay, Ames, we'll see you later," Rouge said.

"Bye, Amy," Cream said with gently sympathy.

"Take care, Amy," Blaze blessed.

Amy merely just passed by Sonic and Sally without even looking at them.

Sonic swallowed thickly. "Um, bye, Ames… I'll see ya later?" he said carefully.

She didn't even acknowledge him and just kept walking, and soon was out the door and into the gently falling snow.

Sally just scoffed. "Jeez, can't take a joke?"

Sonic looked at Sally with shock. "A joke? Didn't you see her? What's the matter with you? Couldn't you see she was upset enough about something?!" he scolded.

"Whatever, it's nothing!" Sally said back.

That's when Cream, Blaze and Rouge had enough.

"Nothing?! You think it's nothing that's what's bothering her?!" Blaze said.

Cream had tears in her eyes. "Yeah! Amy is usually happy and cheerful; it takes a lot to get her down that she was!"

People in the café started to stare at them from all the shouting, but were ignored.

Sally glared at the three of them. "Oh yeah, well what could be so big to bring Little-Miss-Sunshine down in the dumps, huh?"

Despite all the screaming and Sally crude remark, Sonic saw this as an opportunity to see what was wrong with Amy.

"Seriously, guys, what **is **wrong with Amy? Cream is right; she's not usually like this," he said.

Rouge gave him nasty look that could kill a horse.

"You honestly don't what today is, do you?" she hissed.

Sonic shivered at the bat's cold look. "Um, today, it's Friday, isn't it?"

Cream sighed, Blaze brought her hand to her forehead in frustration and Rouge rolled her eyes. "No, idiotic hedgehog! Think! Think hard! Do you remember anything about today's date that could make Amy so upset?" Rouge sneered.

Sonic sat down in the same chair Amy was in; he noticed she left her coffee on the table in the center of the furniture. He thought for a minute, trying to figure out an answer to Rouge's question.

Blaze the hissed in his ear. "Here's a big hint, blue blur: 8 years back on this very day, we were all at Tails' place. Think!"

After no more than two seconds, it hit him. Amy got that letter. She fainted. Her parents…_Oh, no, _He thought.

"Y-you mean that letter she got? The one from G.U.N?" he asked.

"And we have a winner, ladies and gentlemen!" Rouge cried dramatically.

"Oh, you mean when she found out she was too weak to even save her own parents? Oh, yeah, now I remember," Sally laughed.

Blaze was ready to pounce on Sally, but was held back by Rouge and Cream.

"How dare you!" Blaze growled.

Cream struggled to hold the cat back. "Don't do it, Blaze!"

"Yeah, she's not worth it!" Rouge said.

Sonic glared at Sally for her behavior. He was shocked by what she said, but decided to worry about it later; he needed to find Amy.

Sonic got up from the chair and looked at Sally. "Sally, I don't know what you're problem is, but you better knock it off," he snarled.

Sally looked at him in shock, but he ignored it.

"I'm going to go look for her," Sonic said to the others.

At first, they would've protested, but by the look in his eyes, it didn't seem like anything they did was going to change his mind.

They nodded. "But, if you upset her even more, we will come after you. Just a fair warning," Rouge said with a serious look.

Sonic only sighed and then glared at Sally. "I'll see you later, Sally."

Before Sally could say anything, he was gone with his scarf.

Sonic looked all around town for her, but found nothing. He decided to check her house. The snow was still falling ever so gently from the sky.

He knocked on the door and waited for answer.

After several seconds, he called. "Amy! Are you home? It's me!"

Still no answer.

Sonic sighed. _She said she didn't get much sleep last night, so she might be resting._

As he turned to leave, he noticed faded foot prints in the snow. The prints lead from Amy's front porch and into the thick forests of the Mystic Ruins.

He gave his hunch the benefit of the doubt and followed the prints. As he walked through the forest, he noticed how beautiful it was in there. Like a winter wonderland, but it also had some dead sadness to it as well. All the animals were asleep, the colors were bleak and cold and the trees were bare. It kind of reminded him of Amy disposition in the café earlier. He knew she had grown beautiful over the years; he could even go to the point to inwardly admit he was attracted to her. But, that beauty was hidden under a cold layer of despair, much like the forest that was all around him.

Suddenly, his ears twitched at the gentle sound of humming. It was faint, but not too far from where he stood. He followed the sound deeper into the woods. The voice became louder as he went on. It graced through the frozen air of the forest. It was gentle and beautiful. Finally, when came to the point where could hear it clearly, Sonic looked around for the voice. He turned around and then followed direction of the sound t a large tree.

He looked around to the side and was shocked by what he saw. There, was a large beautiful frozen waterfall and stream. Kneeling down by the end of the stream…was Amy.

She looked so…ethereal and beautiful. Snowflakes twinkle in her sakura pink quill and her cheeks were cute rosy red from the cold. Her green sweater and hat made her look so innocent and fragile. The humming emanating from her throat was so sweet and relaxing.

_Why did I only notice so much about how pretty she is? _He thought.

Soon, her humming turned into gentle lyrics from a song he didn't recognize.

_Under the snow, beneath the frozen streams, _

_There is Life. _

A little fish swam under the cracked ice of the stream. Sonic never knew Amy could sing so well.

_You have to know,_

_When Nature sleeps, she dreams. _

_There is Life._

_And the colder the winter, the warmer the spring; _

_The Deeper the sorrow, the more our hearts sing._

_Even when you can see it inside everything,_

_There is Life. _

The snowing had stopped and the sun was peeking out from the clouds. The light from the sun glistened the sparkling ice all around them. Sonic felt his heart jump when Amy stood up as her beauty shined with the light. She had a gentle smile on her face and her jade eyes lost the fogginess they had earlier. She actually looked like her usual self. She began to stroll along bank of the frozen stream. Sonic follow behind, but stayed hidden.

_Oooooooh, oooh_

…

…

_After the rain, the sun will reappear. _

_There is life. _

_After the pain, the joy will still be here. _

_There is life. _

She began to pick up speed in her walk as she smiled brightly from the sudden feeling of freedom that she had. Being away from other people (or so she thought), being given a little taste of the blessing nature had to offer, that's just the thing she needed to cheer herself up.

She was away from the stream and was going to down a snowy path, with Sonic still secretly behind her. (**AN**: Oh, yeah, **Amy's **the stalker, huh? ;D)

She was so happy to be out there that she grabbed the slippery trunk of a tree and childish swung herself around and around.

_For it's out of the darkness, that we learn to see,_

_And out of the silence, that songs come to be,_

_And all that we dream awaits, patiently. _

She ran up to the top of a steep hill and stool there looking at it excitedly. Sonic watched her, wondering what she was going to do. He was relieved to see her so happy. In less than second, Amy gleefully raced down the hills with her arms open wide and her smile as big as ever.

_There is Life! _

Not too long she began to roll down the hill in the soft snow, like a child on a no school snow day. She laughed and giggled the whole ride down. Sonic couldn't stop smiling and had to hold himself back from joining her. Her song ended as soon as she got to the bottom of the slope.

_There is…_

_Life…_

_Ooooh, ooh. _

She just sighed as she just relaxed in the snow. That is, until she heard clapping. She immediately jumped up and looked up to see Sonic standing there, applauding for her.

"S-Sonic!" she cried. Her muzzle was beet red and her eyes were wide. "How-how long have you been standing there?"

Sonic chuckled. "Long enough to see that you're obviously feeling better."

She glared at him. "What'd you care? I thought you still saw me as you're little stalker, which by the way, who's the stalker now?" she hissed.

Sonic's ears flattened against his head. "Amy, I truly am really sorry. I-"

"Well, you should be," Amy snapped. "Especially, because you don't even bother to give me the freakin' time of day to tell that I'm done chasing you!"

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, didn't you ever notice that I haven't chased after you for the last 6 years? No, because you never even bothered to check or care when I really was chasing you," she said, tears rose in her eyes.

Sonic was shocked, but now that he thought back, he did realize that Amy **did** stop following him.

"Amy," he said. "I'm so sorry. And you've tried to tell me, haven't you?"

Amy nodded as tears ran down her muzzle.

Sonic pulled her in for a hug. He whispered in her ear. "By the way, I'm also sorry I forgot about today. I know it must rough for you."

She sobbed a little into his shoulder. "I-it's alright, Sonic."

As they parted, Sonic got a good look at her. She was so beautiful. The snow in her quills, her eyes shining from the tears, her rosy cheeks…she was perfect.

Sonic found himself blushing and staring at her pink lips. Before he could stop himself, he brought his lips to hers. She didn't protest or pulled back, but she was shocked. However the shocked turned into bliss as she kissed back. Even though they were in the dead of winter and in was snowing out, still a rush of warmth coursed through both of them.

As their lips parted, Sonic looked into Amy's eyes.

"Hey, Ames?" he asked.

"Yes, Sonic," she answered.

"I was going to go out with Sally tonight, but because of the way she talked to you, I might cancel," he said. "H-how about you and me have dinner tonight? Just you and me?"

Amy blushed, but smiled none the less. "Of course, Sonic. I would love to."

As they began walking, Sonic wrapped an arm around her.

"By the way," he added. "You sing beautifully."

The deep blush in Amy face returned.

* * *

**I repeat: 15 PAGES. At least respect that! **


End file.
